


Broken Promises

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Au-Hades won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: A glimpse into an alternate universe where Hades’ plan succeeded.





	Broken Promises

Ikki’s cell was the nicest, but it was still a cell; cold, dark, barren, and demoralizing. Ikki wasn’t sure how long he’d been in his, but it’d been long enough that he could no longer feel his friends’ cosmos. He could barely feel his own anymore. Hades’ new ice age raged on the surface. Ikki could almost hear it sometimes in the dark, quiet hours just before the dawn. Or whatever used to be dawn.

The god himself visited him time to time for no other reason but to gloat. Ikki wondered if it was Shun’s residual consciousness that drew him to torment Ikki time and time again. The sight of the god disgusted him, and Hades knew it. Such a cruel expression had no place on his sweet little brother’s face.

“Go away.” Ikki said tiredly as Hades appeared once again before his cell. He didn’t have the energy to deal with him. He didn’t know how much longer he could handle seeing that monster wear his brother’s face. He’d attacked many times in the beginning, but it never made a difference. Hades was too powerful, and Ikki could never raise a hand against Shun, no matter who was in control.

“And neglect my dear elder brother?” Hades scoffed, causing Ikki to glower.

“I’m not your brother.” he said, “I’m Shun’s.”

“He and I are one in the same.” Hades said as though he were a child, “You know that. You helped.”

Ikki didn’t answer. He knew he was responsible for all this. Hades delighted in reminding him.

“Poor Ikki.” Hades crooned, “Alone in a cell while your brother destroys the world. All you had to do was kill him.”

“You know damn well I couldn’t.” Ikki gritted, not sure why he was speaking to the god. Maybe his isolation and the loss of everyone he knew and loved had begun to affect him. Or maybe he simply missed Shun’s voice.

“Not even when he begged you to.” Hades continued, “Not even when he _pleaded_.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do than bother me?” Ikki asked resignedly. Hades’ lips twisted up, a pale imitation of Shun’s sunny smile that made Ikki’s heart ache.

“Nothing quite so entertaining.” Hades demurred, “And I shall have need of entertainment. Ruling an empire is a stressful job, after all. Perhaps I’ll keep you alive indefinitely, make you an advisor. Or a pet. Then you and Shun can be together forever.” he said the last part with mockery, but Ikki couldn’t find it in him to flare up.

“Be quiet.” Ikki turned away, “Just be quiet.”

“Now you’re just being rude.” Hades chuckled, “Is this truly all the great Phoenix saint has to offer? Even your fellow bronze saints at least put up a fight.”

“I fought as hard as I could.” Ikki said, defeated, “Athena knows I fought. I still failed everyone.”

“Poor thing. I know what’ll cheer you up.” Hades smiled languidly, and then he was leaning against the bars, eyes closed in concentration.

“What are you doing?” Ikki asked, curious despite himself. He wondered if he should be bracing for an attack, but decided that is Hades wanted to kill him then there was little he’d be able to do, Phoenix saint or no.

“B-Brother...” Hades’ voice had changed, become lighter, more frightened. He opened his eyes, and they were green like the forests back home. Ikki straightened as though he’d been shocked, lunging forward to grab the cell bars.

“Shun?” he demanded, voice cracking, “Shun, is that you?”

“Ikki.” Shun’s face was drawn with pain, tears beginning to stream down his face, “Ikki, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I-I couldn’t-“

“It’s okay, Shun.” Ikki forced his voice to be calm, reaching through the bars to take his brother’s shaking hand, “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m gonna find a way to fix this. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Promise?” Shun asked fearfully, trusting eyes locked onto his. Ikki felt tears of his own begin to well up.

“Always.” Ikki said gently. Shun’s grip suddenly tightened painfully, his lips curling up into an amused grin as Ikki’s heart sank.

“Are you always this gullible?” he asked as the green began to fade from his eyes, “Or am I special?”

Hades. Of course. Ikki cursed himself for falling for it even as his heart clenched painfully. Hades pat his hand absently as he stood, unbothered by the hopelessness creeping into Ikki’s eyes.

“You really are a fool, Phoenix.” Hades hummed, smoothing his robes down as Ikki allowed his hand to fall, “Was preserving your brother’s body worth all this?”

Ikki closed his eyes and turned his face away, blocking out those cruel eyes. The small well of hope that he’d been nurturing chipped away a little more. There wasn’t much left now.

“I’ll see you later, Ikki.” Hades said, a smile in his voice as he turned away, “I’ll keep Shun company for you. Pandora has been doting on us so.”

As Hades left, Ikki began to wonder if perhaps he should have killed Shun after all. At least then, he’d have had the option of ending his own life.

 


End file.
